


Young and Beautiful

by murderflies



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter 2
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Image, Chubby Eddie Kaspbrak, Chubby Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Good Boyfriend, Self-Esteem Issues, The c word is used once, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderflies/pseuds/murderflies
Summary: Eddie wonders if Richie loves him when he's "no longer young and beautiful".Richie wishes he wouldn't even consider that a valid question.------------------I wrote this very spur of the moment at 12:00 am last week, apologies if it isn't perfect.





	Young and Beautiful

"Richie."

"Yeah, dickwad."

"What the fuck do you even see in me anymore?"

"What to you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You can do so much better than a fatass like me".

"Dude, you're gorgeous."

"Haha, that's funny, did you write that, or was it your ghost writer?"

"Eddie, seriously, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm what's wrong. I'm so disgusting. Look at my stomach Richie, the way it presses against my shirt. I look sloppy. Or my thighs, they're huge. I'm disgusting. I'm just like..."

"Eddie, I'm gonna stop you right there. First of all, you're not disgusting. You're a little pudgy maybe, so am I, probably more than you. We're in our 40s, nobody's that perfectly built unless they're like Ben and fucking spend their day at the gym. Second, no, even if you were huge like her you'd never be such a cunt in your life. You're not ugly, that's a fucking lie. You're beautiful and I love you and your body. I love the entirety of you because it's Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. You're perfect to me and always will be."

"Thanks updog, I love you so much."

"Ok...you're perfect, except for that... do that again and I'm fucking leaving you."

"You know you'd never do that."

"Yeah."


End file.
